Killing School Life
|number_of_deaths=10 • 5 Executed • 4 Murdered • 1 Suicide |number_of_survivors=6 |game=''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' |anime=''Danganronpa: The Animation'' - 01 |manga=''Danganronpa: The Manga'' |novel=''Danganronpa Zero '' }}The Killing School Life, called the High School Life of Mutual Killing (コロシアイ学園生活, koroshiai gakuen seikatsu) in Japanese, is a killing game featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Unlike its prototype, it was hosted by Monokuma. The participants of the killing game are the sixteen students of Class 78th, with Junko Enoshima being the mastermind. History Despite the success of The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy and its proliferation to the Reserve Course students, Junko felt that the forced mutual killing was too psychotic and too stiff, thus missing excitement for her. Furthermore, she determined that a mascot is necessary as well - not even a host dressed in a sort of a cartoon character outfit would do. Lastly, she realized that an execution that utilizes things that the victim is familiar with and comforting in their daily life will bring about the greatest despair, especially if the victim's execution was broadcast to those that know the victim. Therefore, she modified her next planned mutual killing into games with rules that limit the actions the killers may pull in order to make things more dramatic, resulting in the Killing School Life. It was hosted by a robotic bear known as Monokuma, and feature talent-oriented executions, first tested on Chiaki Nanami. Overview The killing game revolves around fifteen students who are trapped in Hope's Peak Academy under the control of a sadistic monochrome bear named Monokuma. They are forced to live a communal lifestyle together under a set amount of rules (included in the e-Handbook) for the rest of their lives, although it is possible to "disrupt the peace" in order to escape. In order to do this, a student must "graduate" from the school by murdering a classmate. After a killing has taken place, the students must work together and investigate to reveal the culprit, dubbed as the "blackened". After a period of time of investigating, Monokuma will initiate a class trial, where the remaining students present their arguments in a court room and try to find out who the blackened is among them. Once the students decide on a conclusion, Monokuma will start the "voting time", where the students vote on the identity of a blackened. If the majority of the students' votes are wrong, then the blackened can get out of the school, while the remaining students get executed. However, if the majority of the students choose correctly, then the blackened alone will be executed and the remaining students will remain unharmed. List of Rules * Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time. * Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution. * Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly. * Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion. * Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras. * Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. * Rule #7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary. The following rules were added later: * Rule #7: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students. * Rule #8: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed. * Rule #9: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed. * Rule #10: Lending your e-Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited. * Rule #11: The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "Killing Game." * Rule #12: Attempting to break into locked rooms is strictly prohibited. Motives During the killing game, Monokuma decided to make motives in order to escalate the desire of the students to kill each other. * Motive #1: Killing Among Loved Ones ** This motive came in the form of a disc that held a video of the students closest person to them. This resulted in Sayaka Maizono being murdered in an attempt to murder Leon Kuwata, as well as Sakura Ogami becoming Monokuma's mole. * Motive #2: Embarrassing Memories and Shameful Secrets ** Monokuma threatened the students with this motive by saying if there wasn't a murder in the next 24 hours he'd reveal their deepest secret to the world. This resulted with Chihiro Fujisaki being murdered by Mondo Owada in a fit of rage after Chihiro told him his secret. * Motive #3: Ten Million Dollars ** Monokuma offered the next murderer Ten Million Dollars in cash if they were to get away with their crime. Celestia Ludenberg murders Hifumi Yamada after he murdered Kiyotaka Ishimaru in order to cover up her plot and escape with the money. * Motive #4: Revealing the mole ** Monokuma revealed that Sakura Ogami was his spy in order to sow distrust among the surviving students and as retribution for her standing up to him. Rather than risk the possibility of another murder, Sakura committed suicide in order to fulfill Monokuma's demand for another killing incident and protect her family's dojo. Participants 'Headmaster' ---- 'Students' Results and Aftermath * The six survivors of the killing game eventually joined the Future Foundation. Toko Fukawa is a special case, as she did not become an official member due to her alternate murderous personality. * Upon learning Junko's death, many members of the Ultimate Despair killed themselves, while those who did not ended up continuing their despair-inducing acts and became known as the Remnants of Despair. * Due to Makoto being seen as the person who defeated Junko, Monaca Towa attempted to make Komaru Naegi, his sister, the successor to Junko. Navigation ru:Убийственная Школьная Жизнь Category:Danganronpa Information Category:Events Category:Mutual Killing Games